


Distracted

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: One-shot based on the prompt "I don't go shopping, I get and retrieve. I have a narrow focus, unlike some people." human au





	Distracted

The request was simple. Felix and Tamora had invited Ralph and Vanellope over for dinner when it was discovered that they were all out of ice cream, the young girl’s dessert of choice. The hosting couple offered to run out and get some, being that the grocery store was right around the corner. Simple.

So it took everyone by surprise when they returned nearly an hour later, Tamora glowering down at Felix. What should have been a quick shopping trip had apparently become much more complicated than that.

“What took ya so long?” Vanellope asked, rummaging through the bag for her ice cream.

“Yeah, I thought you guys just needed to go shopping real quick,” Ralph questioned.

“I don’t go shopping, I get and retrieve. I have a narrow focus, unlike  _some people_ ,” Tamora replied, glaring daggers at Felix as she spoke.

“I  _may_  have gotten a tiny bit distracted…” Felix admitted sheepishly.

“Go on,” she said. “Tell them why it took us an hour to buy one pint of ice cream.”

“Well, y’see, they just released a new version of that game, Dance Dance Revolution, and they had a whole setup at the front of the store so people could try it out,” he explained. 

“Oh, brother,” Ralph said under his breath. He could already see where this was going.

“I was just gonna try one song, just for fun, but I sorta drew a crowd, and then people started challenging me, and well…” he couldn’t look at his friends as he spoke, too embarrassed by his lack of self-control. 

“One minute he was standing next to me in the freezer aisle, and the next he was nowhere to be found. I circled the whole store looking for him,” Tamora cut in. “When I finally found him, he was teaching the crowd the Cotton Eye Joe. He’s already got some appointments later with people looking for a rematch.”

“I just got so wrapped up in it that I lost track of time,” Felix said, finally raising his eyes, rubbing his arm in embarrassment. “I’m real sorry, guys.”

The room fell silent for a moment before Vanellope started laughing. Ralph was quick to join her, and soon even Tamora found herself chuckling at his antics. After a moment of bewilderment over the sudden change in the atmosphere, Felix, too, began to laugh. It really was ridiculous when he thought about it. 

“We should get him that game for Christmas!” Vanellope exclaimed.

“Don’t you dare,” Tamora replied. “I’ll have a line of strangers out the door waiting for their turn to take him on.”

The room erupted into laughter once more, Felix finally shaking off his embarrassment. Tamora smiled as she reflected on the moment she witnessed Felix beat a young dance student’s score by more than double. If it hadn’t been for the ice cream melting in her hands, she might have even been impressed. As interesting as their day had been, one thing was for certain:

She was never taking Felix grocery shopping again.


End file.
